


Merry Mistletoe

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Christmas, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles has a plan: he’s getting a kiss from Derek this Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some shameless fluff written for the Twelve Days of Sterek, the original post can be found [ here](http://12daysofsterek.tumblr.com/post/154851425392/merry-mistletoe/).

Once Stiles realizes that everyone in the pack has plans for the holiday, except for Derek, he decides it’s time to take action. He immediately gets to work, dropping progressively less and less subtle hints, about how it would be nice to have more than two people at the house this Christmas.

It just makes Derek give him confused looks, and he decides that approach isn’t working. He’s obviously got to be more direct.  

But when he finally just comes right out and asks him, Derek hesitantly refuses, claiming that he wouldn’t want to be an imposition.

And that’s just not right. If everyone else is going to be spending their time with friends and family, then no way is Derek going to be alone. Especially when Stiles knows that he doesn’t _want_ to be by himself.

So, what it really takes to convince him is a call from the Sheriff, who says, “We’d love to have you over, son. You’re more than welcome,” before Derek finally accepts.

Stiles politely waits for Derek to leave the room before he does his victory dance.

And now that Derek’s actually here, staying in the spare bedroom, Stiles intends to take full advantage of the fact. Because he’s been into Derek since forever, and lately it almost feels like they’ve been dancing around each other, moving closer and closer to _something_. So it’s time to find out whether Derek has any feelings for him, too. ‘Tis the season, right?

And he has a plan.

A kind of hastily made up, silly plan, but a plan none the less.

He wakes up early on Christmas morning, so that he can implement everything before Derek gets up. He brushes his teeth and washes his face, then cautiously sneaks downstairs. He moves around the living room as quietly as he can, looking through all their boxes for what he needs, wishing he’d paid more attention to what was in them. And every extra moment he takes, he can feel the clock ticking.

Derek tends to be an early riser, and he doesn’t want to get caught in the act.

He gets it done in time, but just barely.

When he hears the quiet creak of the stairs, he hurries to put the kitchen chair back at the table, and then gets himself into positon. He leans very casually under the newly-hung mistletoe in the doorway, holding a book out and pretending to read it.

Derek walks up, looking soft and sleep rumpled in his flannel pajamas. He pauses for a second in the doorway, looking at Stiles. “Your book’s upside down,” he says sleepily, then continues right on into the kitchen. 

Stiles can only stare as Derek nonchalantly makes himself a cup of hot cocoa, and pays him absolutely no mind. He blinks, realizes his book really is upside down, and hurriedly flips it over. Oops.

He stays in the doorway, though.

He watches as Derek finishes making his cocoa, taking an experimental sip and then nodding in approval. He strolls back through to the living room, drinking it, then pauses and turns back around.

“Are you going to linger there all day?” he asks idly.

“I might,” Stiles says, trying not to grin. “Since somebody isn’t obeying the rules of the mistletoe.”

“How terrible,” Derek says with a smirk, taking another drink of his cocoa. “You know, I couldn’t help noticing that you put ‘a boyfriend’ on the Christmas list you gave to me.”

“Well, it is the gift that keeps on giving,” Stiles says, trying to keep a straight face. Derek had asked him what presents he wanted, and he’d decided to be _completely_ honest.

“But you didn’t specify who, exactly, you wanted Santa to bring,” Derek says, eyeing him with amusement.

“Oh, I think you know who,” Stiles says with a little smile.

“Is that so? I’m just mentioning it because I only kiss people I’m dating,” Derek says.

“You’ve kissed literally everyone in the pack,” Stiles says, laughing.

“On the cheek,” Derek says mildly. “But not on the lips.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Stiles says more seriously, watching Derek intently. “Well, how about this? You kiss me under the mistletoe, right now. If it’s on the cheek, we’re friends, but if it’s on the lips, then you’re my boyfriend.”

“Sounds reasonable,” Derek says with a little smile, setting his mug on the side table. “Close your eyes.”

Stiles does, feeling his whole body tingling as he resists the urge to peek. He feels Derek step closer, and almost flinches when the first brush of contact is against his nose, almost like Derek is nuzzling him. Then there’s a tiny sound, like an indrawn breath of anticipation, and suddenly there are warm lips against his own, soft and sweet.

Stiles lets out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding, melting into the kiss. His hands come up and settle on Derek’s shoulders, holding him close.

His eyes flutter open as Derek pulls away, and he grins at him, arms still looped around Derek’s neck. “Looks like I’m getting what I wanted for Christmas after all,” he says teasingly. “Though you do need a bow or some gift wrap, if you’re going to be a real present.”

Derek just rolls his eyes and kisses him again.

 

*

 

When the Sheriff comes down the stairs a little while later, he finds his son and Derek making out in the kitchen doorway, beneath a sprig of mistletoe he’s certain wasn’t there yesterday.

He sighs, shakes his head, and turns back around.

This is a good morning for sleeping in, anyway.

(When he comes back down an hour later, he finds Stiles and Derek on the couch holding hands, and he breathes a sigh of relief.

He has to do a double take though, because for some reason Derek has a bright red Christmas bow stuck in his hair.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr ](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
